Cursed by Love
by Kykeon
Summary: Depois de usar o Sectumsempra, Harry sente-se confuso e age sem pensar. O que ele não sabe é que nem ele nem Draco Malfoy podem controlar-se a si mesmos quando há algo maior que guia as suas acções por trás de tudo/Drarry 6º ano - Spoilers - CAP 6 ON!
1. Hold my Hand & I'll Hold Yours

Sumário: O que aconteceu quando o amor prevalece sobre a força de uma maldição? Find Out!

Spoilers: 6º ano, episódio do Sectumsempra

Direitos Autorais, ou láh o queé : Personagens pertencem à Titia J.K –Rowling. WB, E que mais, prontos.

Shipper: DracoxHarry (slash)

SE GOSTAS DE SLASH, POR FAVOR PASSA ESTA PARTE À FRENTE.

Aviso PARA PRECONCEITUOSOS (mesmo~que~não te julgues um, deves ler): Isto é SLASH. Slash é uma relação afectiva entre garotos (espero ter me expressado bem na parte do afectiva, mas se houve alguém não percebeu,quer dizer que é uma história de amor entre dois rapazes ^^). Se é a primeira vez que te deparas com isto, Eu, pessoalmente ACONSELHO A LER. Se não gostas, 'tás a ver uma cruzinha vermelha no canto superior da página?? Prontos, clicas lá e tens um bom dia!

PS: Eu não faço a MÍNIMA IDEIA se já existe outra fanfic com este spoiler, mas, pelo sim pelo não decidi postar esta, que era uma ideia que já me andava À muito na cabeça! Ah, e perdoem-me se o que eu escrever estiver mal escrito e seja uma grande lata de baboseiras, mas eu sou uma nova ficwriter (será que me posso cosiderar isso??). Dêem-me um desconto, ok? Obrigado e enjoy! ^^

* * *

Hold My Hand and I'll Hold Yours

Harry estava se preparando para outra visita À Sala das Necessidades para finalmente descobrir o que andava Malfoy a tramar. Estava com o Mapa do Salteador nas Mãos e procurava com o olhar algum ponto que dissesse «Draco Malfoy».

Enquanto procurava, encontrou algo que o surpreendeu um bocado: ele realmente encontrou o ponto com o nome de Malfoy, o que queria dizer que ele não estava na Sala das Necessidades, mas o pontinho com o seu nome estava num banheiro. Decidiu ir à procura dele, para, se ele estivesse a tramar mais alguma coisa, o apanhar em flagrante.

Correu as escadas até ao 6º andar, ao banheiro onde Malfoy estava. Empurrou a porta de mansinho e espreitou.

Teve uma visão que nunca esperou ter: Malfoy estava com as mãos firmemente apoiadas em cada lado do lavatório e soluçava. Passados uns minutos, Harry se apercebeu que Malfoy estava mesmo a chorar. A seu lado, a flutuar acima do chão, encontrava-se a Murta Queixosa, a rapariga-fantasma que vivia num sifão na casa de banho das raparigas do 2º andar e que ele, Ron e Hermione tiveram a infelicidade de conhecer enquanto preparavam a Poção Polissuco (ou, melhor dizendo, Hermione preparava) no 2º ano.

- Eu posso ajudar-te – dizia a Murta -, diz-me o que se passa…

- Ninguém me pode ajudar… eu tenho de o fazer… mas eu não consigo… e … se eu não o fizer… ele mata-me …

Malfoy levantou a cabeça para o espelho e, durante uma fracção de segundo, Harry pôde ver que as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto pálido e que os seus cabelos louros platinados estavam completamente desgrenhados . Os seus olhos cinza-matinal estavam cheios de lágrimas, e o lábio inferior tremia.

Malfoy viu Harry a olhar para ele pelo canto do olho e teve uma acção instintiva: virou-se para trás, sacou da varinha e gritou: _Petrificus Totalus!_ , enquanto Harry se desviava dum raio vermelho na sua direcção.

- _Rictusempra!_ – gritou Harry, encostado a uma parede. Malfoy desviou o feitiço e bramiu a varinha enquanto bradava: _Incarcerous!_

Harry voltou a desviar-se do feitiço e berrou por cima do barulho de lavatórios e paredes partidas, devido aos feitiços desviados: _Sectumsempra!_

Do peito e da cara de Malfoy começou a brotar uma enorme quantidade de sangue, como se ele tivesse sido golpeado por uma espada invisível. Malfoy começou a arquejar e desfaleceu, caindo no chão. As suas mãos pálidas arranhavam o peito inundado de sangue, e ele continuava a chorar.

Harry correu para o sítio onde Malfoy estava e deixou-se cair de joelhos ao pé de Malfoy, também ele a soluçar, e a dizer: Não… não, eu não queria… - e começou a chorar.

Encostado ao corpo de Malfoy, tentava pensar rapidamente numa maneira de fazer o sangue parar de espirrar, mas não lhe ocorreu nenhum feitiço suficientemente bom. «Então» - pensou -, «não há mais nada a fazer… O Malfoy vai morrer…e é tudo por minha culpa…Não … não» …

Então lembrou-se de ir chamar alguém, um professor, mesmo , alguém, naquela altura não importava quem, o que importava era salvar a vida de Malfoy…

Virou-se para a Murta Queixosa, as lágrimas ainda a escorregarem pela sua face e disse-lhe:

- Murta, por favor, vai chamar alguém … vai chamar o Professor Dumbledore… por favor, não o posso deixar morrer… não … o Malfoy não … - e não disse mais nada de jeito, pois continuou a soluçar sem parar, agarrando uma mão frouxa de Malfoy, de onde lhe caíra a varinha.

Uma vez na vida, a Murta Queixosa parou de soluçar tanto e disse num fiozinho de voz: Está bem …

Murta saiu da casa de banho pela parede, o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi a flutuar até chegar ao Gabinete do professor Dumbledore.

Na casa de banho, Malfoy continuava a arquejar, o sangue não parava de sair do seu peito e os seus cabelos , outrora brancos platinados, estavam agora vermelhos nas extremidades, devido ao sangue que teimava em sair do seu rosto. Por baixo do corpo de Malfoy, encontrava-se uma enorme poça de sangue e a camisa, as calças e os braços de Malfoy estavam completamente encharcados devido ao feitiço. Os joelhos de Harry, pousados no chão, também começavam a ficar ensanguentados. No entanto, ele continuava de mão dada com Malfoy, apesar de toda a situação, ele continuava com a sua mão entrelaçada na de Malfoy, e também ele agarrava com toda a força a mão de Harry.

- Não… não, eu não te vou deixar morrer… não, por favor… - soluçou Harry, e, com um baque, o seu corpo caiu deitado ao lado do de Malfoy, as suas mãos continuando entrelaçadas, como um traço de lealdade, como se aquilo fosse fazer Malfoy recuperar…

«Mas não vai» , pensou Harry, «não é estar de mão dada comigo que o vai fazer melhorar…talvez para lhe dar força…», e agarrou com mais força a mão de Malfoy, que retribuiu o gesto.

* * *

Então, pessoal ? Uma fic nova! +.+ pelo menos da minha parte.

Publicarei o resto dos capítulos em breve...

E até lá, esperava algumas reviews, sim ?! Até porque Reviews são saudáveis... e não cobra nada!! (:

éH... Deixe Review (tanto para elogiar com para criticar) e contribuiu para a campanha - Deixe Review, faça uma (mini) autora feliz! - penso que iniciada por Kimberly Anne Evans Potter , o mérito é todo teu! =)

Portanto, xauzinhO gente, e gostava de ver algumas reviews até voltar a postar o próximo cap! ^^

Beijinhoz, Lilly iRix Potter =*


	2. My Impulses are Stronger than my

Sumário: O que acontece quando o amor nasce de uma sangrenta Maldição? Slash. Drarry. Fluffy.

Disclaimer/Direitos Autorais: Os personagens, excepto algum OC, pertencem à J.K e não a mim, caso contrário eu estaria majestosamente deitada na minha mansão a descansar e a dar ordens para os meus criadinhos (eu sou máá! lembre disso!)

Aviso: SLASH. = Relação de

Shipper: HarryxDraco

**N/A: **Se isto estiver mto mau, eu agradecia que alguém me informasse, só assim me posso melhorar né? Por outras palavras, tou a pedir reviews.

* * *

**My Impulses are Stronger than my Rationality**

Harry continuava implorando em seus pensamentos…«Não, por favor, não me deixes…» Mas por que raio ele estaria pensando aquilo? Porque ele queria que Malfoy sobrevivesse? Afinal eles sempre se tinham odiado, porque Merlin isso estava acontecendo?! Ah… «…eles sempre se **tinham **odiado… isso não significava que se tivessem de odiar mais…» Não era? Mas para ele, aquilo era sem dúvida uma situação que para além de caricata, era estranha.

O sangue continuava espirrando do peito de Malfoy, mas o fluxo que escorria de sua cara parecia estancar um pouco… Então Harry percebeu, o sangue do rosto de Malfoy estava correndo em menor quantidade e em menor velocidade porque ele simplesmente _já não tinha muito sangue._ Mas Harry não se deixou abater e nesse preciso momento, a Murta Queixosa irrompeu pela casa de banho adentro (desta vez pela porta que estava aberta), deixando ver através da sua figura translúcida branco-pérola um homem alto, que parecia corado e afoito de tanto correr. De seu rosto pendiam umas enormes barbas brancas e uns cabelos igualmente longos escarpavam as suas costas, mas não eram visíveis devido à sua posição. Tinha vestido um grande chapéu de feiticeiro azul-noite com luas e estrelas e trazia um longo manto que rasava o chão com o mesmo padrão do chapéu. Dumbledore estava parado na porta, se restablecendo depois da correria a que fora obrigado e com a varinha em riste.

Ofegante, Dumbledore perguntou a Harry:

- Harry, podias-me dizer como está o jovem Malfoy? – nesse momento a Murta Queixosa irrompeu num pranto, mas nem isso atrapalhou os pensamentos de Harry, que estavam agora fixos em Malfoy.

Com a voz trémula dos soluços e do choro a que se sujeitara a momentos atrás, respondeu:

- Não, professor, ele não está nada bem – parou para soluçar. Depois recomeçou – Ele está a perder demasiado sangue. Professor, por favor, salve-o! – implorou-lhe Harry, agora já sentado ao lado de Malfoy, mas com a mão ainda entrelaçada na dele.

Dumbledore olhou de Harry para Malfoy e no seu rosto estampou-se uma mescla de susto e de preocupação.

- Justos céus! – exclamou Dumbledore, indo ao encontro de Malfoy e Harry. – Isto não está nada bom, nada bom mesmo… - empurrou Harry para o lado, que desenlaçou a sua mão da de Malfoy, ainda estendido no chão; no entanto, parecia quase morto.

Dumbledore debruçou-se sobre Draco e começou a murmurar uns feitiços restablecedores, que soaram a Harry como uma canção de embalar. À medida que ia proferindo os feitiços, delineava os cortes na pele de Draco, que eram visíveis mesmo através da camisa, encharcada em sangue.

Os cortes iam-se fechando lentamente, e, após três vezes a murmurar os feitiços que pareciam canções, apenas restaram cicatrizes leves na pálida pele de Draco.

Harry voltou para junto dele, no momento em que se preparava para se levantar e, não sabendo como, Harry sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido: Não te preocupes, eu amparo-te.

Malfoy sorriu e, estupidamente, Harry também. Não sabia o que se passava com ele, não sabia porque depois de todos aqueles anos brigando e se insultando nos corredores de Hogwarts, estava a ser tão benevolente com um ser que só queria o seu mal. «Ou talvez não», pensava Harry.

Deu a mão a Malfoy para o puxar para cima, ao que este até reagiu muito bem, não começando logo a espernear e gritar montes de baboseiras que só poderiam sair da boca de Draco. No momento seguinte a estar bem levantado, Harry passou uma mão por baixo da axila de Malfoy, o segurando e apoiando uma mão nas costas do loiro. Ele fez uma espécie de agradecimento com a cabeça e apoiou uma mão no ombro de Harry.

Harry achava tão estranho estar naquela situação… principalmente com Malfoy, com Ron e Hermione, por exemplo, isso já lhe acontecera imensas vezes, quando algum deles ficava inconsciente e o outro os segurava. Mas com Malfoy era diferente. E o pior de tudo, não sabia explicar porquê. Também não sabia se gostava daquilo ou se não… «é claro que não», disse-lhe uma vozinha na sua cabeça. O Malfoy era apenas seu inimigo de escola, o seu passatempo, que o adorava provocar, a ele e aos amigos, mais nada. Ele era apenas mais um miúdo mimado, se bem que insistia em provocar Harry, Ron e Hermione em todas as oportunidades possíveis, e o pior era que levava sempre a melhor: conseguia sempre levar um semblante irritado e carregado de ódio de cada um deles.

- Vá, vamos toca a andar – disse Dumbledore no seu tom animado. – Draco, talvez vás precisar de tomar um pouco de ditaína se quiseres que as cicatrizes desaparecem quase por completo… - Dumbledore hesitou. – Custa-me dizer-to, mas acho que depois de tanto tempo a sangrares assim, as cicatrizes não vão desaparecer na sua totalidade. Vão ficar melhores que o que estão agora, claro – afirmou ele ao ver a expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Draco. – Mas não te preocupes.

E, com o seu sorriso enigmático mas jovial, foi conduzindo-os pelos corredores até chegarem à enfermaria.

Harry já estava a achar um bocado inconveniente estar naquela situação com Malfoy, carregando o seu inimigo e ainda por cima com um clima de gelo instalado entre eles. Portanto, para não se sentir tão mal, decidiu perguntar ao loiro que se achava agarrado a si:

- Olha lá, Malfoy – Draco olhou para cima e fitou-o com seus olhos cinza, agora sem lágrimas e um bocado surpresos. Afinal, era a primeira vez que ele e Harry estavam falando, se é que se podia dizer falar; afinal o moreno só lhe havia dito «Olha lá, Malfoy». Draco não achou aquilo o início de uma conversa muito boa, e, pela expressão desconfiada no rosto do outro, sabia que ele ia falar de algo que não lhe agradava muito.

- Posso saber o que estavas a fazer numa casa de banho, sozinho, a chorar? – ao proferir esta última palavra, a sua expressão mudou imediatamente de desconfiança para compaixão.

Draco não queria responder àquela pergunta. Para além de aquilo ser inoportuno, também não lhe dizia respeito nada da sua vida. Quer dizer, só haviam estado «juntos» durante um bocado e Harry já queria saber tudo da sua vida? Não lhe agradou muito a ideia de todos os Gryffindor ficarem a cochichar sobre «Malfoy estava chorando» e ver lencinhos no ar agitados por alunos mais velhos dizendo: «Hei Malfoy, vai chorar? Precisa de um lencinho, é?» Não estava mesmo afim de falar daquilo mas, mesmo lutando contra seu interior que dizia «Não lhe contes nada, ele é um intrometido, e para além do mais, é o teu inimigo mortal», ele acabou por desabafar com alguém o que, nos últimos tempos, dado os Devoradores da Morte estarem bastante agitados, não lhe fora permitido. Para além de que não tinha ninguém mesmo a quem revelar as suas disposições, seus problemas, os dilemas que tinha consigo próprio e o facto de sua vida estar ameaçada devido aos «queridos» Devoradores.

- Eu… - Draco hesitou um bocado. Ia contar ou não ia?! Reuniu toda a sua coragem e continuou – Eu estava ali porque…

Harry olhou para ele tentando fazer o seu máximo ar de compreensão, e então pensou que ele havia surgido, pois ouviu o outro recomeçar sua resposta:

- Bom, eu não sei se te devia contar isto… - o loiro pensou. «Nem sequer somos amigos para eu estar a contar-lhe os meus segredos e as minhas preocupações»; mas não deu ouvidos à sua consciência, pois havia coisas bem mais importantes que manter inimigos, e o que ele precisava era simplesmente alguém que o pudesse ouvir. – A minha vida está ameaçada pelos Devoradores da Morte. – sussurrou ele.

- Antes que digas alguma coisa sobre eu estar a exagerar, não estou – falava na mesma voz baixa para que só Harry o pudesse ouvir. – Eu estou incumbido de uma missão que o Senhor das Trevas me deu mas…

Draco nem precisou de dizer mais nada; viu que Harry percebera exactamente o que ele ia dizer, depois de ter ouvido aqueles lamentos na casa de banho. Pela primeira vez na vida, Harry sentiu pena de Malfoy e quis confortá-lo, mas não sabia como fazer isso. Pensou um abraço – mas no estado em que o outro se encontrava, e no choque de Harry ser seu inimigo, depressa se apercebeu que essa hipótese estava completamente fora de questão. Portanto, deu-lhe uma tapa nas costas e olhou-o com os seus grandes olhos verde-esmeralda, que mesmo atrás dos óculos, brilhavam intensamente.

- Olha – Harry assustou-se a si mesmo com a rapidez com que assimilara tudo na sua cabeça -, Malfoy…

- Podes me chamar Draco, se quiseres – Draco falou, se arrependendo no momento a seguir; no entanto seu arrependimento não foi suficiente, por que ainda sorriu para Harry.

- Draco, eu gostava apenas de saber que missão é essa. Por favor, conta-me. – pediu Harry, e por um momento, Draco pode ver ele com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado lhe pedindo isso.

Mas decidiu descartar a sua ideia de olhos de cachorrinho, e encarou Harry com maior profundidade, como se quisesse que seu olhar se impregnasse no dele.

- Está bem, eu conto – Draco finalmente assentiu, e lhe contou o que realmente se passava: Potter…

- Harry – interrompeu ele.

- Harry – o loiro assimilou que daí em diante iria tratar ele pelo primeiro nome, tal como ele fazia consigo – minha missão é matar o Dumbledore.

Harry olhou estupefacto para Draco, que já não o olhava e voltava a cabeça para os seus próprios pés, como que arrependido de ter contado aquilo. Sentiu-se triste, como se tivesse algo de venenoso dentro de si, como se de agora em diante fosse ser rejeitado. Veio-lhe à mente a imagem de Harry a contar tudo ao Weasley e à Sangue de Lama, os três rindo-se desalmadamente e depois contando a situação para o resto dos Gryffindor. E, com muito azar, também viu uma imagem de Harry, o Weasley e a Sangue de Lama a contarem tudo para o Exército de Dumbledore – com membros de outras equipas, o que significava as notícias se espalhariam pela escola mais depressa que ele imaginara – e veio-lhe ainda uma última imagem à sua cabeça, com todas as equipas, até mesmo os Slytherin, a rir daquela situação, no Salão Nobre e ouvir, do outro lado do Salão, alguém a gritar: «Malfoy, como é que pensas matar o Dumbledore quando toda a escola já sabe do teu plano?» E riram-se todos no Salão, olhando para a cara dele, alguns até apontando. Perante esta última imagem, trincou a língua e estreitou os olhos com azedume.

No entanto, nesse momento, Harry chamou-o, como se estivesse estado em transe, e ele virou a cara para cima e fitou aqueles lindos olhos verdes-esmeralda, o olhando não com aversão, mas sim com preocupação e angústia.

Harry lhe levantou a cabeça mais até serem visíveis os seus olhos que, por mais que se esforçar-se por esconder, estavam mais tristes que nunca.

- Diz-me só uma coisa – ele lhe disse. – Promete-me que não vais fazer isso.

Draco o fitou, agora espantado. Como ele podia sequer perguntar isso? Caso ele não se lembrasse, acabava de lhe ter explicado à bocado que a sua vida dependia disso. Ele queria que ele morresse por causa daquela missão?

- E como eu posso fazer isso, sabendo que minha vida depende do meu sucesso nessa maldita missão? – ele reclamou, bem alto que Dumbledore ouviu, e logo os repreendeu:

- Vá, despachem-se, estamos quase lá – ele se virou para eles e depois continuou a andar em frente.

A interferência de Dumbledore no assunto servira quase como uma desculpa para não continuar com a conversa e nenhum dos dois falou mais até chegarem à enfermaria.

Pouco tempo depois estavam os três a entrar na Ala Hospitalar, de onde uma aflita Madame Pomfrey veio ter com eles.

- Ai meu deus Dumbledore! O que se passou?

- Relaxa Poppy, foi um feitiço que atingiu aqui o Draco – virou-se para eles e piscou-lhes um olho, o que ambos não perceberam bem -, mas só precisa de um pouco de ditaína para que as cicatrizes desapareçam crucialmente.

- Ah sim, claro, venham para aqui, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, acompanhe-o se faz favor até à cama enquanto eu vou buscar um pouco de ditaína ao meu armário. – enquanto se dirigia ao armário, mostrou-lhes uma cama onde Draco se deveria deitar.

Harry, mesmo não sabendo porquê, ajudou-o a deitar-se e depois, contrariando os seus próprios pensamentos, que o alertavam para o facto de Malfoy ser seu inimigo, sentou-se numa cadeira a seu lado, tapou-o com o lençol e ficou a olhar para ele.

- Então… - Harry tentou recomeçar a conversa que tinham deixado pendente depois da interferência de Dumbledore – Já pensaste no que vais fazer em … em relação à missão?

Draco fitou-o um bocado surpreendido pela rapidez dele em puxar aquele assunto; não havia dúvida que aquilo lhe interessava.

- Não… não sei…

- Queres cumprir essa missão? Quero dizer, queres matar o Dumbledore? – inquiriu Harry.

- Não! Não, não irias perceber… - Draco olhou com cara de quem diz «não vais mesmo perceber».

- Bem, eu posso tentar – Harry sorriu -, mas preciso que me expliques…

-Está bem… Quem mandou aquele colar à Katie foi a Madame Rosmerta. Ela estava controlada pela Maldição Imperius que eu lhe lancei, e ela entregou o embrulho à primeira pessoa que viu ir à casa de banho. É óbvio que também lhe pôs a Maldição Imperius. Depois, as raparigas discutiram e tu já sabes o que aconteceu – Harry estava a olhar para ele com um ar de espanto e incredulidade estampado no rosto. – Depois disso, a garrafa de mead… Também fui eu. A Rosmerta, controlada pela Maldição Imperius, enviou uma garrafa de mead envenenado ao professor Slughorn, para ser a prenda de Natal do Dumbledore… Quem se daria ao trabalho de revistar uma garrafa de mead, não era? Mas o plano foi mal calculado, pois o Slughorn ficou com a garrafa e abriu-a quando estava contigo e com o Weasley…Mas agora…

- Mas agora o quê? – inquiriu Harry, meio desconfiado, mas tentando não mostrar isso. Será que o que Malfoy lhe estava a contar era verdade? Draco parecia ter engolido um frasco inteiro de Veritaserum porque falava abertamente de segredos que mais ninguém sabia à pessoa que se encontrava a seu lado.

- Bom … - balbuciou Draco. Não era muito fácil dizer o que tinha mudado – hoje, quando ele me salvou…e…bom…tu, também…eu…eu apercebi-me de que não vale a pena seguir com a missão. Afinal, para que adiante matar alguém que nos protege? Mas por outro lado… se eu não o fizer… eu morro…

Harry olhou apreensivo para ele, À espera da continuação. Depois, pegou-lhe na mão (ainda não sabia porque estava a fazer isso, alguém deve ter posto algo no meu sumo de abóbora, pensou ele), olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

- Não penses nisso agora, descansa. Mas se quiseres salvar duas vidas, conta tudo ao Dumbledore e ele ajuda-te. Mas agora descansa.

Draco ficou a olhar para ele um tanto surpreendido. Contar ao Dumbie? Aquela ideia tinha algo a bater mal…

Nesse momento, Madam Pomfrey voltou com um frasco com um líquido verde amarelado espesso, pegou num bocado de algodão, embebeu em ditaína e pediu a Draco que tirasse a camisa para passar nos cortes.

Pomfrey esfregou as cicatrizes, sem antes parar em cada uma delas e gritar: Ai meu Merlin!

Depois de tratar das cicatrizes, ela disse que Draco talvez ficasse na enfermaria durante mais 3 dias até as cicatrizes recuperarem consideravelmente e que iria precisar de uma provisão de sangue, já que tinha perdido tanto com o feitiço.

Harry ficou na enfermaria o resto do dia a olhar para ele; às vezes adormecia e outras vezes conversavam sobre coisas banais, como Quidditch, os NPF's e Hogsmeade. Harry achava que ele parecia um anjo a dormir; tinha o cabelo loiro platinado que lhe escorria numa franja sedosa pela testa pálida e macia (como é que ele podia saber isso se nem sequer lhe tinha tocado?), os olhos fechados mostravam umas pálpebras igualmente alvas e os seus lábios finos carmesim curvavam-se num sorriso indiferente a tudo o que se passava lá fora. Harry pensou como ele era lindo a dormir e que simplesmente gostava de estar ao lado dele, a remexer naquelas mechas platinadas do seu cabelo.

Mas quando ele adormecia, também dava tempo a Harry para pensar sobre tudo o que se passara nas últimas horas: porque é que ele, o inimigo público de Malfoy queria agora estar deitado ao lado dele e a mexer no seu cabelo? Porque é que em vez de ficar satisfeito quando o atacou começou a chorar e a soluçar para cima do seu corpo? Porque é que em vez de ficar o mais longe possível dele, lhe dava a mão com força e o queria mais perto de si?

Sem parar para pensar no que estava a fazer, Harry curvou-se para Draco e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. Um beijo terno, quente e delicado.

O que estava ele a fazer?

* * *

**N/A.P:** Então gente gostaram? 2º cap, demorou, andei algum tempo a trabalhar nele, mas aqui está, SAIU! É que eu às vezes tenho coisas a fazer cmo ficar olhando para fotos do meu Lobinhoo preferido e do nosso querido Padfoot ^^. Por isso a demora.

NAP significa: Nota da Autora Psicopata

**Reviews, sim? Tá vendo esse botãozinho aí embaixo, no meio? Prontos, é só carregar nele e mandar um comentário bem simpático (ou não), para fazer uma autora doentiamente feliz AINDA mais feliz (nem lembro de onde veio tanta felicidade).**

**O 3º cap vem a caminho... e, espero eu, vai sair mais rápido que este...**

**Ou não.**

_''Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom''. _


	3. Loosing Control

*-* **Oiee gente, mais um capítulo** *.*

**Este tá mais pequenino que o anterior, mas perceba-se, se eu postasse tdo neste o próximo...bom o próximo vai ter de ficar mesmo bem longuinho hehehe ;)**

**Disclaimer: Valha-me Merlin,** tenho sp de escrever isto não?! Os personagens pertencem à mulher loira chamada J.K Rowling que tem incansavelmente lucrado muitíssimo com eles. No entanto, **o Harry é MEU OK? Meu. Eu não vou perder para uma Loira de Meia Idade xD**.

**Shipper**: Drarry

**Fluffy, Puppy Love**. - Segunda a **Mariana Pumba,** isto tem um pouquinho de lemon. Vocês já vão perceber onde ;D.

**portanto, agora lê! E deixa review que o botão tá carente sim ? xD**

* * *

**Loosing Control**

_«O que estava ele a fazer?»_

Draco estremunhou com o toque; não era rude, era um toque que ele gostava de sentir, mas foi um bocado inesperado. No entanto, decidiu ignorar o que acontecera à segundos atrás e fingiu continuar a dormir.

Harry endireitou-se na sua cadeira e levantou a cabeça, mas sempre com os olhos fixos em Draco, que dormia profundamente. «Ainda bem que ele não notou nada», pensou ele, não queria deixar que o rapaz que tanto odiava se apercebesse que o beijara na testa, como se fossem irmãos e Harry o tivesse consolado num mau momento. Continuou a olhar para Draco, continuando sem perceber o que se passava com ele hoje. Quando falava com o loiro, parecia que se conheciam à muito tempo, como se nunca tivessem existido divergências entre eles.

Harry estava a descobrir um lado da história «Potter e Malfoy» que ele desconhecia.

* * *

Às quatro da tarde, Harry cutucou Draco no braço para o fazer despertar; eram horas de lanchar e, provavelmente, devido ao seu bom estado, pensou Harry, já deveria estar apto para sair da enfermaria.

- Draco.. – sussurrou baixinho, a cabeça ainda ligeiramente inclinada devido ao beijo.

Este remexeu-se por baixo do lençol e resmungou baixo, como quase que num murmúrio. Passou um braço pálido por cima do lençol e pousou-o ao lado do corpo.

- Hum? – perguntou, num resmungo quase inaudível.

- Draco, acorda… A Madam Pomfrey diz que são horas de lanchares e de aplicar outra vez a ditaína – esclareceu Harry com um sorriso terno.

_**Through every up**_

_**Through every down**_

_**You know I'll always be around**_

_**Through anything you can count on me**_

Draco abriu os olhos e então reparou: lá estava ele, preocupado, sentado numa cadeira à sua frente, com os seus enormes olhos verdes-esmeralda, escondidos por detrás das lentes, emitindo um brilho sonhador. Lá estava ele, com um sorriso delicado no rosto, o que lhe adoçava a expressão. Lá estavam aqueles cabelos negros tão revoltos e tão seus conhecidos, que apontava para todos os lados e – mesmo sem saber -, Draco já os achava adoráveis.

- Draco? – Harry passou-lhe uma mão diante do rosto, o que o fez sobressaltar-se e aperceber-se de que tinha estado a olhar para Harry durante tempo suficiente para o outro achar que ele tinha entrado em transe.

- Despacha-te, a Madam Pomfrey vem aí, ela vai trazer um chocolate quente e alguns doces e torradas para ti – disse Harry ternamente.

Draco teve a boa – ou má? – sensação de que Harry estava mais preocupado com ele do que deveria.

Nesse momento, Madam Pomfrey entrou pelas portas em arco da enfermaria com uma bandeja na mão cheia de coisas boas, que, sem dúvida, pensou Draco, «o iam fazer recuperar»: duas enormes canecas de Chocolate Quente que emitiam um fumo branco em espiral, Feijões de Todos os Sabores da Bertie Boot, um sortido de bolachinhas e 4 torradas quentinhas e cheias de manteiga.

- Nhami – disse, lambendo o lábio superior com um sorriso deliciado.

- Nada de exageros, Mr. Malfoy – admoestou Madam Pomfrey com ar carrancudo. – Primeiro vamos aplicar a ditaína e depois lancha. Ah, Mr. Potter – virou-se para Harry -, também lhe trouxe uma caneca de chocolate quente e algumas torradas; acredito que queira ficar aqui, certo?

- Certo – respondeu Harry automaticamente.

- E você, Mr. Malfoy, vamos tirar a camisa para eu aplicar a ditaína, e depressa, que tenho outros pacientes para tratar – apressou Madam Pomfrey.

- Oh não – Harry ouviu Draco gemer baixinho enquanto Madam Pomfrey o obrigava a despir-se.

Draco sentou-se na cama e começou a tirar a camisa, mostrando um peito pálido, elegante mas definido, que acabou por suspender a respiração a Harry. Este ficou a olhar, embasbacado, para o peito de Draco: para as suas formas, as suas curvas…

_**You're on my mind**_

_**You're in my heart**_

_**It doesn't matter where we are**_

_**We'll be alright…even if we're miles apart…**_

Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Deu um grito mental. Aquilo não podia continuar assim!

Madam Pomfrey curvou-se para Malfoy e começou a aplicar-lhe a ditaína nos cortes, que agora mal se viam. Resumiam-se apenas a pequenas cicatrizes na pele alva como a neve de Draco…

Enquanto Madam Pomfrey passava a ditaína nas feridas de Draco, Harry só conseguiu pensar em como gostava de ser ele a fazer aquilo, a passar as mãos no peito dele, a acalmá-lo, a fazê-lo com carinho…

Deu um abanão tão forte com a cabeça para tentar afastar esses pensamentos de si que Madam Pomfrey e Draco o olharam surpreendidos. Depois, Madam Pomfrey afastou-se e Harry deu consigo levemente desiludido quando ela mandou Draco vestir a camisa.

- Pronto Mr. Malfoy, agora já pode comer o seu lanche. Quer que Mr. Potter o deixe para relaxar? – inquiriu Madam Pomfrey.

_**We've been pulled**_

_**A hundred different directions…**_

Draco pensou por um momento…não,não queria que Harry se fosse embora…Queria que ele ficasse ali com ele, a vê-lo, a animá-lo, a fazê-lo rir…e quem sabe, mais alguma coisa.

- É claro que não – disse Draco para a enfermeira que se estava a ir embora, sorrindo. – Não incomoda nada.

_**But whatever happens**_

_**I know I'll got you**_

Madam Pomfrey bateu a porta do gabinete e, nesse momento, Draco levantou o olhar para Harry, e fitaram-se durante alguns segundos, verde no cinzento, e, depois de ter a certeza do que ia fazer, inclinou-se para Harry e fez com que os seus lábios se tocassem levemente. Premiu a sua boca contra a dele, que parecia ter ficado sem respiração e começou a beijá-lo. Harry saiu de transe imediatamente e correspondeu ao beijo. Há muito que ansiava por aquele momento. E beijou-o com carinho, como nunca ninguém fizera; ambos com os lábios levemente húmidos e com a respiração descompassada, de olhos fechados, completando-se um ao outro.

_**All I wanna do**_

_**Is be with you, be with you**_

_**There's nothing we can't do**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

_**Only you**_

E tanto Draco como Harry sentiram que aquele tinha sido o melhor beijo da sua vida.

Passados segundos, horas, anos até, separaram-se, ambos com a respiração ofegante depois de o beijo que deixara os dois sem ar. E, sem mais demoras, sabendo que não podiam deixar o momento passar, agarraram-se os dois, Draco esquecendo que estava doente e curando de um feitiço numa cama da Ala Hospitalar e Harry não se lembrando porque razão fazia aquilo, apenas porque o seu coração o queria assim e porque ele não o podia negar, recomeçando o beijo porque há tanto ansiavam os dois.

_**And no matter where life takes us**_

_**Nothing can break us apart**_

_**You know is true**_

_**I just wanna be with you**_

Os seus lábios juntaram-se como se há muito tempo estivessem privados um do outro, desta vez beijando-se com mais intensidade, com insanidade até para quem assistisse àquilo, mas para eles os dois, aquilo estava tão certo como o céu ser azul e a lula gigante viver no lago.

As suas línguas tinham a ânsia de se juntarem e permanecerem ligadas como uma só e, não ligando à razão, cada um abriu a sua boca para dar passagem à língua do outro. Enrolaram-se ambas como serpentes enamoradas e começaram a dançar juntas, sempre num movimento frenético que deixava o loiro e o moreno sem reacção; na verdade eles próprios nem sequer tinham consciência do que estavam a fazer. Mas isso pouco importava, porque se sentiam felizes e completos, não interessando com quem estavam: para eles, as divergências do passado eram apenas isso: _divergências do passado._

Depressa as suas línguas tiveram a necessidade de explorar, de sentir a boca um do outro como se fosse sua, como se fossem um único, por isso desataram ambas a explorar incansavelmente cada canto, cada linha e cada milímetro da boca do seu parceiro.

Depois de um longo, louco e demorado beijo, em que ficaram a conhecer-se como a palma das suas mãos, separaram-se satisfeitos: Draco com os olhos baixados a fitar intensamente as mãos, com a boca formando um sorriso trémulo e sentindo a sua cara ficar escarlate; Harry muito ofegante, tão corado que parecia que tinham pintado a sua cara de vermelho vivo, baixou também os olhos para os sapatos e, depois de um silêncio longo em que palavras não eram necessárias, Harry falou com uma voz rouca:

- Eu amo-te, Draco.

Draco levantou os olhos para ele surpreendido, mas positivamente, sentindo o seu rosto enrubescer ainda mais e sussurou:

- Eu também.

E ficaram ambos ali, a olhar um para as mãos e outro para os sapatos, como se palavras fossem necessárias para descrever o que sentiam.

_Eles amavam-se._

* * *

**N/A.P: **Um capítulo bem curtinho, eu sei, mas era preciso este capítulo não? É claro que sim. Este capítulo não é songficlet(para começar, nem a fic é song fic), mas eu decidi pôr letrinhas desta música que eu adoro, e me podem chamar de bobinha por gostar de High School Musical, MAS! eu gosto e é um facto. ^^ E achei que ficava perfetinho com este cap. A música se chama «**I just wanna be with you**».

E as letras não estão em ordem, ok? Só para nao dizerem que eu nao sei a música, porque sei mas achei que assim fazia mais sentido.

**Agradecimentos para: Keyla Malfoy **(não te preocupes, como já viste o nosso querido Harry não fez nada disso, ele nem é emo xD e de pôr os agradecimentos no outro cap, mil desculpas. Adorei o teu comment e a ajuda que me deste naquela msg, mto obrigada! E não te esqueças, quero mais reviews ;), beijinhos), **RehGalvão **(tu ainda não podes ter adorado, tens de ler o outro cap! $: E este sim, é que tu vais adorar! Beijinhos), **Mommi Bunaa **(eu sei que tu não tens conta no fanfiction amor, mas eu decidi agradecer na mesma pq sei que tu vais ler o 3º cap, já leste os outros. Obrigado por teres adorado amor ^^) & **Mariana Masen Cullen **(obrigado, obrigado, obrigada por estares a ler e aseguir de perto a minha fic, pouca gente o faz :s, mas prontos :ss. de Qualquer das Maneiras, amei que tenhas amado (xD) estes capituluzinhos e cmo não tiveste oportunidade de ler este no pc, aqui o tens -algo me diz que vais ter uma surpresa- e dps por causa daquela cena das línguas...não te preocupes, eu disse que ia apimentar as coisas x'DD. Mtos beijinhos para ti c; ).

**E prontos gente, aqui estão os agradecimentos e a minha notinha,, agora só mais uma coisa: DEIXEM. REVIEWS!!! Façam uma autora feliz, sim? Penso que tb tenho feito outras/outros felizes ;) ! E, vê bem, review não cobra E É saudável! Quer mais? ;DD**

**Prometo que o próximo capítulo vai vir em breve...Vamos ter poucos diálogos, pouca acção, vai ser um bocado passivo, mas tem de ser para os nossos dois lindos meninos porem tudo o que aconteceu em ordem sim ?! Vamos deixá-los recuperar...**

**E o outro capítulo vem mais atrasado que este. _Ou não._** - frase da Luísa e do Diogo do HLP x$

_«Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom.»_

**Beijinhos da -x- Miss Moony -x- Black para vocês que se dão ao trabalho de ler, mto obrigada. =***


	4. Thinking time

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todo mundo sabe que eu apenas levo os personagens de Harry Potter para brincar de casinha no feriado, né? Enton pra quê isso? De qualquer das maneiras, eles son propriedade da Tia JK e da WarnerBros.

_**Nota da Autora:**_ E FINALMENTE O 4º CAP! É CASO PARA SE DIZER QUE DESAPARECI POR UMA ETERNIDADE...me desculpem, explicações below. ^^' *fugindo dos tomates na sua direcção*

Espero que gostem mais desse do que os outros! Eu sei que ele realmente non tem muita acção, mas era necessário para a história continuar, enton... ^^'

* * *

**A Fight with Myself**

Cinco andares acima, Ron e Hermione estavam na sala comum dos Gryffindor à horas à espera que Harry voltasse da visita à Sala das Necessidades. Começavam a ficar seriamente preocupados com o amigo porque ele não voltara à Sala Comum ainda.

- Ron – disse Hermione, desgrudando os olhos de um livro em que pegara para se acalmar -, achas que aconteceu alguma coisa ao Harry? Sabes, é que ele ainda não voltou…

Ron levantou o olhar da lareira e respondeu:

- Há um tempo atrás achei que não se passava nada, mas depois de tanto tempo começo a achar que ele se meteu em alguma…

- E então? Vamos à procura dele? – Hermione já fechara o livro e estava agora a levantar-se de um salto para sair quando Ron a agarrou pelo braço, fazendo-a sentar-se desconfortavelmente na cadeira.

- Que foi?

- Como é que queres ir ter com ele, se nem sequer temos o Manto e o Mapa do Salteador connosco? O Harry levou-os, lembras-te? E não convém muito andarmos por aí se não queremos ser apanhados pelo Filch e a sua gatinha – recordou-lhe Ron.

- Sim, mas… - acendeu-se uma luz nos olhos de Hermione e exclamou: É claro! Vamos pedir ao Dobby que o siga, já que o Kreacher não obedece às nossas ordens…

- É isso, chama-o então. – resmungou Ron com a cabeça apoiada no braço da poltrona.

- Dobby – sussurrou Hermione.

Com um clique, o elfo doméstico apareceu à frente de Hermione e Ron, que deu um salto no cadeirão de susto por causa da repentina aparição do elfo. Dobby tinha os olhos enormes, do tamanho de bolas de ténis a brilhar intensamente, mostrando o entusiasmo que ele tinha em ser chamado. Vestia agora uma meia cor de laranja fluorescente no pezinho direito e uma verde no pé esquerdo. Usava um dos gorros que Hermione tricotara para os elfos no quarto ano, este em azul e com bolinhas amarelas. A cobrir o seu peito pequenino estava a camisola de lã que Ron lhe dera no Natal, tricotada à mão por Mrs. Weasley, num tamanho reduzido.

- Chamar Dobby senhores? – Dobby exclamou, e nesse preciso momento fez uma vénia que o fazia bater com a cara quase no chão.

- Sim – assentiu Hermione sorriu amavelmente. – Queríamos pedir-te um favor Dobby, isto é, se tu aceitares, claro.

- Dobby aceitar ordens dos feiticeiros amigos de Harry Potter, senhora!

- Portanto, hã… - Hermione contorceu as mãos no colo, aproximou-se do elfo e murmurou: Será que podias procurar o Harry no castelo e dizer-nos onde ele está?

- Sim, Dobby fazer isso senhora. E o senhor Weasley, desejar alguma coisa?

- Olha, por acaso até desejo – disse Ron acomodando-se na poltrona com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Podias-me trazer algumas tartes e bolos da cozinha, Dobby? Sabes como é, aqui não podemos comprar disso, para além de que me sabia muito bem…

- RON! – exclamou Hermione indignada. – Chamamos o Dobby por causa do Harry e de estarmos preocupados com ele, e não para lhe pedir bolos!

- Dobby ir buscar o que o senhor Weasley pediu assim que encontrar Harry Potter senhor e lhes informar do seu paradeiro, senhores.

- Muito obrigada, Dobby – disse Hermione amavelmente, mas ainda levemente irritada por Ron dar mais importância a um monte de bolos do que ao seu melhor amigo.

O elfo estalou os dedos e desapareceu em seguida, deixando atrás de si uma nuvenzinha de pó.

* * *

Harry já estava um bocado farto daquele silêncio incomodativo que se instalara entre ele e Draco. Mas por um lado deu-lhe tempo para pensar em todas as coisas que aconteceram nas últimas horas, e para assim perceber o sentido delas e não baralhar mais a sua cabeça do que ela já estava. Ah, quem lhe dera que estivesse ali alguém, os pais, Sirius, alguém, a única coisa que ele queria era poder falar sobre o que aconteceu com pessoas mais velhas e experientes, e só achou que seria melhor assim por que se contasse a Ron e a Hermione eles de certeza não o iam ajudar: pior, iam complicar as coisas.

Harry conseguiu imaginar na sua mente a sua amiga Hermione apavorada com a ideia de ele e Malfoy se terem beijado e pior, feito declarações de amor um ao outro quando ele a atormentou durante anos, fazendo troça dela por ser filha de Muggles e por todas as coisas que ele fizera Harry passar, para não falar no estado de fúria em que deixava Ron. Hermione provavelmente perguntar-lhe-ia se estava tudo bem, se se lembrava do que tinha feito nas últimas 24 horas e se não viu ninguém suspeito ao pé dele, e então iria a correr à biblioteca, à procura de feitiços de fascinação, poções de amor indetectáveis ou algum encantamento que desse a volta à cabeça de Harry. Ela devia pensar que Malfoy o Confundira provavelmente, ou lhe lançara a Maldição Imperius. Mas Harry tinha a certeza e sabia que por mais que a verdade o chocasse, que Draco não fizera nada, e que só o beijara por vontade própria. E Harry sabia que Hermione não perceberia isso e não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse que encantamento Malfoy usara.

Depois, tentou imaginar Ron ao saber da notícia. A sua cara distorcida pela raiva, a ganhar um tom púrpura-arroxeado bastante ameaçador e parecido com o do tio Vernon quando se chateava com Harry. Provavelmente diria ao amigo que nunca mais o queria ver à frente por ter feito isso com a pessoa que ele mais odiava nesse mundo, e então chamaria Harry de traidor, maluco, doente e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Mas antes que a sua fúria atingisse um nível descomunal que o permitisse fazer mal ao amigo, Hermione interviria e tentaria acalmá-lo, dizendo-lhe que aquilo podia muito bem ser resultado de uma poção de amor que ela ainda não descobrira (o que a envergonharia bastante, pensou Harry) e que era uma brincadeira, que ele e Malfoy não se tinham beijado mas sim andado aos murros e que tinham feito um duelo de feiticeiros.

Mas na verdade, a opinião dos amigos e de outra pessoa qualquer pouco importava a Harry: o que ele queria e mais ambicionava era saber como é que aquilo tinha acontecido, o porquê de tudo aquilo, por que implorou que Malfoy não morresse, porque chorou por ele, porque não se conseguiu controlar e o beijou...Quantas mais perguntas fazia a si próprio, pior se sentia por não conseguir dar nenhuma resposta que fizesse sentido.

Draco ainda contemplava, atónito, como se os seus olhos não o permitissem fazer mais nada, as suas mãos embrulhadas no lençol. Pensava no que acontecera à momentos atrás: ele e Harry Potter, o Rapaz que Sobreviveu, a beijar louca e intensamente um Devorador da Morte com uma sentença de morte assinalada, um falhado, a vergonha da família Malfoy e o desapontamento de todos os Seguidores de Voldemort. Draco ainda não percebia como é que aquilo tinha acontecido. Aquilo devia ser só um pesadelo, sim, porque beijar Harry Potter e andar de mãos dadas com ele pelos campos da Escola era um verdadeiro pesadelo. Ou pelo menos costumava ser. E se aquilo fosse um sonho? Sim, era muito mais provável, pensou Draco. Provavelmente eram pessoas diferentes, que se amavam mesmo uma à outra e que apenas tomaram a aparência de Draco e Harry.

A terrível verdade atingiu Draco como uma Maldição da Morte...

E se ele e Harry Potter se amassem mesmo?

Nesse preciso momento, algo interrompeu a linha de raciocínio em que os dois rapazes se encontravam: ouviu-se, a um canto da enfermaria um estalido seco e Harry percebeu imediatamente o que era: alguém acabava de se Materializar. Mas não é possível, pensou Harry...Aparecer nos terrenos de Hogwarts é proibido...então como é que...

Ah! Claro! Como é que não se tinha lembrado disso antes? Mandara há uns tempos Dobby e Kreacher seguir Malfoy, provavelmente era um dos dois para lhes dar mais notícias. Se fosse Kreacher, faria imensas vénias a Malfoy e trataria-o como se fosse o seu verdadeiro amo, e não ficaria muito contente a ver Harry com o afastado herdeiro dos Black. Se fosse Dobby, adoraria ver Harry, faria-lhe imensas vénias e ficaria um pouco envergonhado por se encontrar ali um dos membros da família que servira e de que fora libertado pela pessoa que se encontrava ao lado de Draco.

O elfo, fosse ele qual fosse, saiu do canto da enfermaria em que tinha acabado de aparecer e foi caminhando com os seus pezinhos minúsculos a fazer um baque surdo no chão gelado da Ala Hospitalar. Harry e Draco levantaram de imediato os olhos para o vulto envolto nas sombras do pequeno elfo doméstico. Este, porém, parou atrás de uma cama da enfermaria, ficando oculto para quem o visse da posição em que os rapazes estavam. Harry levantou-se mais da cadeira, ficando quase de pé, para ver o elfo, que retirou a cabeça para fora e espreitou por detrás da cama. Os seus grandes olhos verdes do tamanho de bolas de ténis brilhavam no escuro e Harry pôde distinguir umas orelhinhas de morcego recortadas no pardo. O elfo saiu de detrás da cama, ficando visível. Olhou para Harry e disse num fiozinho de voz:

- Harry Potter senhor, Dobby não saber que...

- Dobby? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Dobby? – desta vez outra voz fez-se ouvir; era Draco.

Dobby curvou-se numa vénia profunda a Harry e fez uma leve vénia que teria muito bem passado como um simples agachar a Draco.

- O QUE É QUE ESTÁS A FAZER AQUI? – indignou-se Draco.

- Dobby ser libertado, Dobby ser um elfo livre e agora ele ser capaz de poder fazer o que ele quiser, ele trabalhar para o Professor Dumbledore e agora Dobby não cumprir nenhum dever para com o Sr. Malfoy e a sua família!

Dobby debruçou-se sobre a cama e começou a dar com a cabeça pequenina nas grades de metal, emitindo um barulho estranho.

- NÃO DOBBY! PÁRA!

- Desculpe Harry Potter senhor, Dobby ainda não estar habituado a isto... – Dobby parou a sua «actividade» e sorriu.

- Como é que tu...?

- Harry Potter senhor desculpar Dobby, Dobby não queria atrapalhar..

- Não atrapalhaste nada que não pudesse ser atrapalhado, Dobby. O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Os amigos de Harry Potter chamar Dobby e Dobby vir procurar Harry Potter senhor porque eles estavam preocupados, o Sr. Weasley e a Menina Hermione.

-Muito bem, Dobby, diz-lhes que estou bem, obrigado. Eu daqui a nada já vou para a torre dos Gryffindor.

- Como... mas ...

- Até breve, Harry Potter senhor, Dobby ter prazer em vê-lo! Dobby pode continuar a visitar Harry Potter? – insurgiu-se o elfo com um sorriso.

- É claro que podes – concordou Harry.

Ouviu-se um estalido igual ao de quando Dobby apareceu e a enfermaria permaneceu em silêncio.

- Como é que o conheces? – perguntou Draco espantado.

- À 4 anos ele foi avisar-me a minha casa que não deveria voltar para Hogwarts porque algo se passaria aqui de muito perigoso para mim. E tinha razão, não tinha?

- Mas como é que ele chegou até aqui? Quero dizer, ele era o nosso elfo, o elfo dos Malfoy...

- Ah... Eu libertei-o – disse Harry com um sorriso.

- Nem sabes a falta que me faz um elfo doméstico – confessou Draco. – Para arrumar as minhas coisas e para me dar toalhas limpinhas.

Harry riu-se. Malfoy a precisar de toalhas limpinhas...hum...

- Mas o que tem assim tanta piada? – perguntou o loiro, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Oh...nada – respondeu Harry embaraçado e olhou para o tecto da enfermaria, subitamente demasiado interessante.

* * *

É isso aí gente! **Demorou – uuuui, nem me digam nada, eu sei – mas saiu! =D**

_Espero non ter perdido meus leitores depois disto_...kkkk mas é que andava muito sem inspiração e tempo...e sem isso non se faz muito. xD

Bom, esse capítulo eu já tinha no pc faz tempo, o problema é que o pc avariou e só voltou na semana passada, de maneira que só agora é que estou a postá-lo. *-*

_Agradecimentos especiais_ à **Mamã Buuna** – quando entrares eu mostro-te o capítulo! Espero que gostes..nada de especial, mas enfim – e à **Mariana Cullen **– sério, obrigada! ^^ - por me aturarem no msn nas férias de Verão. Arigatou-desu! Este capítulo é dedicado a vocês! ^^

_Obrigada pelas reviews_** Leo-Shaka**, **Sophie Potter Malfoy** – minha sobrinhaaaa (L) -, **Karmas e Dna** (Keyla Malfoy – eu mudei o nome querida mas continuo sendo a mesma hehehe), **Reh Galvão** e **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter!** Sério, elas fazem o meu dia!

_Gostaria de ver mais algumas reviews nesse novo capítulo, oui?_ *-* Dos habituais, e de novas pessoas!

Até à próxima pessoas! ^^ E obrigada por lerem!

Oku no kisúu


	5. They know the truth and I'm fucked up

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é triste, mas é verdade. Os personagens e cenários aqui apresentados pertence à Warner Bros e à Tia Jay Killer. :D

**Spoilers:** 6º ano, episódio do Sectumsempra

**Ship/casal:** Draco e Harry, Harry e Draco, vocês perceberam xD

**Notas da Autora:** Meu deus! Eu sei, eu sei, demorou muito tempo, mas espero que esteja melhor. A partir daqui as coisas começam a desenvolver-se. E eu postei agora porque veio agora a inspiração. Escrevi isto agora, em cerca de 1h30. Espero que gostem! Algumas respostas às reviews abaixo pleaze. xD

**Bitch pleazee! Quer dizer, Draco e Harry!**

* * *

** They know the truth and I'm fucked up  
**

_O Dobby devia estar quase a chegar_, pensava Hermione enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na sala comum.

- Queres parar com isso? Estás a irritar-me – protestou Ron cansado, com a face espalmada contra a mão.

- Desculpa, desculpa – lamentou ela sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado dele. – Só estou preocupada.

- Isso eu já percebi.

- Ron, tu achas que o Harry fez alguma coisa que... Bem, tu sabes – Hermione contorceu as mãos no colo nervosamente.

- Ah, se foi atrás do Malfoy outra vez? Hermione, ele está a ficar paranóico – respondeu Ron ajeitando a franja ruiva. – Mas eu acho que talvez ele esteja certo.

- Eu sei! Eu acho o mesmo! Mas não é boa ideia dizer-lhe isso – declarou Hermione olhando seriamente para ele. – Sabes como ele é. Se lhe dissermos alguma coisa, para começar, vai chatear-se por lhe termos dito que ele estava errado e agora lhe dizermos a verdade. Depois nunca se sabe o que pode fazer em relação ao Malfoy. É claro que ele devia parar com estas investigações.

- Se bem que ele tem razão – admitiu Ron outra vez. – O Malfoy não é boa peça, e, desculpa-me que te diga, mas ele tinha grande potencial para ser um Devorador da Morte.

- O Harry acha que ele tomou o lugar do pai – afirmou Hermione. – Faz sentido.

- É, faz. Mas o Dobby não devia estar de volta? – perguntou Ron franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Ele deve estar a chegar – respondeu ela, levantando-se e andando mais um pouco pela sala, de trás para a frente e de frente para trás. De repente ouviu-se um estalido seco, e Dobby surgiu, a sacudir um pano que lhe servia como túnica, por detrás de uma mesa de prata.

- Boa tarde Senhor Weasley e Senhorita Hermione – cumprimentou Dobby com um sorriso que lhe iluminou os olhos grandes. Curvou-se perante eles e ambos sorriram ansiosamente.

- E então, como está ele? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se novamente.

- Senhor Harry Potter estar na enfermaria – respondeu Dobby, incerto sobre se mais alguma coisa deveria ser dita.

- Boa, então vamos ter com ele – exclamou Ron levantando-se da poltrona alegremente.

- Calma – disse Hermione. – O que é que ele está lá a fazer, Dobby?

Todo o corpo de Dobby tremeu e o sorriso fugiu-lhe do rosto. Não sabia se devia dizer alguma coisa...

- Harry Potter estar visitando uma pessoa – redarguiu o elfo doméstico. – U-um colega.

- Colega? Mas ninguém ficou doente – constatou Hermione franzindo a testa.

- Sabemos lá nós, Hermione, pode ser de outra equipa. Talvez a Luna ou a Cho, se bem que ele não tem falado muito com ela – comentou Ron pensativamente.

- Vi hoje a Luna com o Neville e a Ginny, estavam a jogar Snap Explosivo no Salão. E a Cho estava com a Marietta e o Roger Davies – retorquiu ela, agora franzindo a testa com mais força.

- Então dos Hufflepuff – sugeriu Ron.

- Não, ele não se dá muito bem com eles, lembras-te? – perguntou ela, agora muito desconfiada. O corpo de Dobby tremeu de novo. – Dobby?

- Do-Dobby ter de ir, senhores – o elfo baixou-se numa vénia profunda e com um estalido desapareceu.

- OK, há algo de muito estranho a passar-se aqui – concluiu Hermione. – Vamos à enfermaria. Lá vamos saber.

~x~

O tempo, antes tão bem aproveitado, parecia demorar uma eternidade a passar. Entre um gesto ou outro, estendia-se, para Harry, quase uma hora. Se bem que ainda só tinham passado 10 minutos.

Ainda pensava no que fizera há bocado. Ah, sim, e em como Malfoy era loiro. Mas isso não interessava, até porque... Bem, talvez interessasse, mas... Ele tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer... Ou talvez não. De vez em quando, as bochechas de Harry ficavam cor-de-rosa, e não era devido ao calor estonteante daquela tarde de Abril. Ainda se lembrava do beijo. Dos lábios de Malfoy sobre os seus. Ou teriam sido os dele primeiro...? Será que isso importava mesmo? Tinha acontecido e (Harry recriminou-se mentalmente por pensar isto), tinha sido bom... até.

Mas algo parecia estar errado. Malfoy também se mantivera em silêncio. Ainda não fizera comentários sobre a família de Harry, nem sobre os seus amigos, nem nada. Muito esquisito.

Na verdade só tinham falado um bocado depois do beijo. Coisas normais, Harry achava, mas pareciam muito mais interessantes quando discutidas com Malfoy.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um estrondo vindo da porta da enfermaria. Alguém acabara de entrar em passo apressado, Harry podia ouvir os sapatos de couro a bater no chão freneticamente. E depois o som de outros passos, mais lentos mas ainda assim fortes. Ouviu a porta fechar-se com outro ruído ensurdecedor, e em seguida Madam Pomfrey surgiu da porta do seu gabinete para interpelar as duas pessoas.

- Weasley, Granger! O que é que vocês estão a fazer aqui, e ainda para mais com este barulho? Os doentes precisam de descansar! – gritou Madam Pomfrey irritada.

Os passos cessaram e os dois amigos de Harry fitaram apreensivamente a curandeira.

- Desculpe pelo incómodo, e pelo barulho, Madam Pomfrey, mas nós precisamos de ver uma pessoa – suplicou Hermione.

- Pois – ajudou Ron, coçando a cabeça. – Se nos pudesse ajudar...

- Depois da barulheira infernal que vocês fizeram? Só voltam a cá por os pés quando for para vos coser a cabeça!

Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se assustados.

- Não está a perceber - tentou Hermione, fingindo um sorriso -, precisamos mesmo de visitar uma pessoa.

- Se vêm ver o Potter ele não está doente – retorquiu a curandeira mal-humorada.

- Não? – perguntou Ron.

- Claro que não. Quem se feriu foi aquele rapazinho loiro... Ah sim, o Draco Malfoy.

Ron esbugalhou os olhos e Hermione deu-lhe uma palmadinha no braço para ele se controlar, mas também ela estava com dificuldades em fazê-lo. Estava a somar dois mais dois à sua maneira, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

- Precisamos de vê-lo – redarguiu ela. – Por favor.

- Mas para que querem vocês... – Madam Pomfrey não teve tempo de terminar a frase, pois um furacão de cabelos ruivos e castanhos passou por ela, quase a deitando ao chão.

Harry ouvia os passos a aumentarem de velocidade e de altura. Eles estavam perto.. E se eles os vissem? _Duh, é claro que vão ver_, respondeu uma vozinha na sua cabeça. _Porque é que achas que eles vieram, para saber se o cabelo do Malfoy tinha virado cor-de-rosa? _Harry não se riu.

De repente Ron e Hermione entraram no seu campo de visão – Ron com as mangas da camisa arregaçadas e um esgar de horror no rosto e Hermione com os punhos cerrados e as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Harry agradeceu que Malfoy ainda estivesse com a cabeça baixa; o melhor de tudo é que parecia estar adormecido, por baixo das cobertas. Só a sua mão ficara de fora... e estava agarrada à de Harry.

Hermione olhou melhor para eles os dois e deu um gritinho. A sua expressão agora assemelhava-se bastante à de Ron quando os seus olhos pousaram nas mãos dadas de Harry e Malfoy.

- Oh meu deus...

* * *

**Oiiiieeee *-* Cá estou eu de novo então. Agora é Verão, estou de férias, por isso é mais fácil postar os capítulos amores :D**

**Agradecimentos: Sophie Malfoy **(obrigada pelas reviews, sempre sobrinha, adoro-te! :D), **Leo Shakti **(Obrigada pelas reviews também! E espero que goste deste também!), **MarianaCullen **(Oh Mariana xD, és mesmo tona, não te vou acertar com tomates, a menos que não comentes neste capítulo xD), **Kimberly Potter** (Obrigada por não desistires de mim! Quero muito escrever esta fic que comecei o ano passado, e como agora estou de férias, talvez seja mais fácil postar? Não sei... xS Mas obrigada na mesma! \o/) e **Freya Black** (Obrigada pelas reviews dos 4 capítulos! Depois de as ver, tanto depois de ter actualizado a fic, acho que me deram ânimo para continuar... Obrigada mesmo! **:D**).

E é isso genteeem x), Espero** QUE GOSTEM DESTE CAPÍTULO**, escrevi-o com muita vontade - e rápido também xD. Continuem a deixar **reviews pleaze! 8D**

Ah é, e as pessoas que colocaram as fics no alerta, por favor, digam algo tá? Só um olá pleaze? Nem que seja para me ameaçarem de morte, mas pleaze, façam isso.

**Transgressão Terminada! Nox. _;)_**


	6. More than meets the eye

**Título do capítulo**: More than meets the eye

**Disclaimer**: Pois é, Harry Potter e seus amigos não me pertencem. Quem me dera. Este é um trabalho de ficção e deve ser levado/lido como tal.

**Wordcount**: 826

**Rating:** R

**Warnings:** Escrito em PT-PT.

**Author's notes**: Apeteceu-me voltar a pegar nesta história! :-D Acho que a estraguei um bocado nos primeiros capítulos, mas espero conseguir compô-la à minha maneira, já que é um plot do qual gosto muito. Also, Reviews, tomates, deixem o que quiserem e digam a vossa opinião. :-)

**_Review replies lá em baixo! É, na footnote! _**

* * *

**More than meets the eye**

- Harry, o que é que se passa aqui?

- Eu sei lá - respondeu Harry atemorizado. Hermione podia ser bastante assustadora às vezes. Mas não era só isso - Harry estava entre a espada e a parede, assumia isso, mas sabia que ninguém tinha culpa para além dele.

- Pelas cuecas de Merlim, o que é que estás a fazer aqui? Com... ELE? - bradou Ron de olhos arregalados e com as faces da cor dos cabelos. - Harry, O QUE É ISTO?

- Já vos disse para se calarem! Weasley, voltas a berrar e ficas banido da enfermaria, nem que tenhas todos os ossos do corpo partidos! - esganiçou-se Madam Pomfrey do seu gabinete.

- Desculpe, Madam Pomfrey! - gritou Hermione de volta, aflita.

- Desculpa-me lá Harry, eu até admito que tu... ahn... jogues na outra equipa, agora, o Malfoy é que não - desaprovou Ron incrédulo mas ameaçador.

- O que ele quer dizer é que temos de ter uma conversa, Harry - esclareceu Hermione. - Urgentemente.

- Já sabia que iam querer falar comigo - disse Harry mal-disposto, levantando-se do seu lugar e largando a mão de Malfoy. - Vamos embora.

Quando os três gryffindors viraram as costas e começaram a andar para a porta, uma vozinha rouca, baixa mas segura sussurrou:

- Potter, porque é que saíste da minha beira... Não me deixes aqui assim...

Ron virou-se para trás violentamente e caminhou em passadas largas e rápidas até á cama de Malfoy, deixando Harry e Hermione perplexos a olhar para ele. Com um olhar de raiva no rosto, desferiu um murro violento na cara de Malfoy, que estava mais sonolento que outra coisa e por isso apenas desmaiou, sem sequer se lamuriar ou ripostar.

- Ron! - esganiçou-se Hermione apavorada. - Oh meu deus, Ron, o que é que tu fizeste?

Ron juntou-se a eles de punhos cerrados. - Dei um murro ao Malfoy. Não foi muito difícil. Vamos pirar-nos daqui.

Houve imensas coisas que passaram pela cabeça de Harry naquele momento. No entanto, Potter nada disse, seguindo apressadamente os amigos para fora da enfermaria. Mesmo que quisesse dizer alguma coisa, não saberia o que seria.

-x-

Realmente era muito estranho. Depois de terem chegado à Sala Comum e se sentado nas suas poltronas favoritas em frente à lareira, Harry, Ron e Hermione não tinham tocado uma palavra, limitando-se a olhar ou para o chão, as mãos ou qualquer outra coisa que não fossem os amigos.

Hermione inspirou fundo e falou. - Harry, porque é que fizeste aquilo?

(E o pior nem eles sabiam, pensou Harry. Sabia que não seria por muito tempo, apesar de tudo.) - Aconteceram umas coisas entre mim e o Malfoy.

- O quê, apaixonaram-se de repente? - comentou Ron sarcasticamente.

Hermione lançou-lhe um profundo olhar de desaprovação.

- Eu fui à procura do Malfoy com o mapa do Salteador como tenho feito, certo? Acabámos por nos encontrar na casa de banho da Murta Queixosa. O Malfoy estava a chorar, pelos vistos, e decidiu também começar um duelo comigo, então o que é que eu podia fazer? Tive de me defender. Usei um feitiço que o Príncipe escreveu no livro de Poções... O Malfoy começou a esvair-se em sangue mal eu o lancei... Senti-me mal com que lhe tinha acontecido e fiquei lá um bocado. Depois a Murta foi chamar o Dumbledore e acabámos na enfermaria - concluiu Harry modestamente.

- Oh Harry, eu sabia que esses feitiços iam dar mal - lastimou-se Hermione. - Que feitiço usaste?

- Aposto que não foi o Muffliato - riu-se Ron.

- Usei o Sectumsempra - admitiu Harry. - Preferia não o ter usado.

- Eu não me arrependiria - gozou Ron.

- Ron! - exclamou Hermione zangada. - Não se deseja isso a ninguém, não sejas parvo. Nem ao Malfoy! - deixou a cabeça cair nas mãos. - E agora, o que fazemos? Isto vai correr a escola toda.

- Se queres que te diga não acho que vá - contrapôs Harry. - Talvez os slytherins venham a saber do ocorrido, mas não me parece que se espalhe muito. Não é tão mau como parece, afinal de contas, o Malfoy recuperou.

- Talvez tenhas razão... - corroborou Hermione pensativamente. - Bem, vamos jantar. Não que tenha muita fome, mas realmente já está na hora - acrescentou, olhando de esguelha para o relógio que Ron trazia no pulso. Era bonito.

-x-

- O Malfoy não apareceu para jantar - comentou Harry, enquanto metia uma garfada de batatas com curry na boca.

- Ele ainda está a recuperar - corroborou Hermione. - Quem sabe nem deve ir às aulas amanhã.

- Pois - insurgiu-se Ron, mastigando um grande bocado de frango - não que faça cá muita falta, diga-se de passagem.

Hermione suspirou e revirou os olhos. Ron nunca ia cansar-se de odiar Malfoy. Os três gryffindors continuaram a comer calmamente, comentando de vez a vez o estado de Malfoy.

* * *

**Pois é, almas caridosas que comentaram no último capítulo, thank you a lot, really, esta fic anda um bocado embaixo ultimamente... acho que só vai sair um capítulo por ano por este andar ,jaja. *-***

**Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** - Muito obrigada pela tua review, vou continuar a história, mas infelizmente eu só consigo escrever quando bate mesmo aquela vontade... por isso é que a história está a demorar tanto xD este capítulo também é pequeno, mas espero que gostes *-*

**Meel Jacques** - Hahaha, obrigada! :-D Espero que gostes deste capítulo e que te faça soltar mais omg's ;D

So everyone, um novo capítulo virá, mas claro, vai demorar (esperemos que não demore outro ano inteiro, jesus D: ). Stay well!

_**Transgressão termindada. Nox! ;-)**_


End file.
